Hunger
by cristina reid
Summary: Artur finds a poor boy in Camelot's kitchen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Go FRIEND me On Facebook! I go by the same name.

He slowly walked on the cold stone floor, his stomach growled loud for the past two days. He knew everyone was asleep at this time, even some of the guards were off duty and the ones that were, were the ones that napped on the job. His dirty bare feet gave tiny flaps on the floor which each step he took towards the castle's kitchens. The kitchen maids would be off duty as well, and if he were lucky, there would be left overs that he could ravage through.

He peeked inside the kitchen and stood completely still, hoping he would hear nothing. He smiled when he realized that it was empty and made his way inside. He eyed the clean pots and dishes, then the oven where the fresh bread was made daily. He turned sideways and smiled even wider at the site of two plates on the kitchen table, one of bread, the other had three chicken legs.

He quickly made his way over, reaching out directly towards the bread. He grabbed it and took a huge bite, humming at the softness. Then he reached out, grabbed a chicken leg and took an even bigger bite. Not bothering to take a breath, he took another bite of the meat then the of bread. He gulped the food down. Within two minutes, he finished the first leg then reached for his second, repeating the process of not chewing fully and swallowing too quickly.

Just as he reached for the second piece of bread...

"Who are you?"

He quickly turned and froze at seeing a man there. He recognized the blond man immediately.

XOXOXOXO

Being the prince of Camelot, you never thought you would forget where you put your own sword, but then again, not every prince was Arthur Pendragon. He misplaced everything. And I do mean everything.

It was a good thing Arthur remembered he had gone into the kitchens earlier that day, seeing as how his father sentenced his servant to death, because the man had stolen... meals?

He tilted his head. "Who are you?"

The boy gasped and turned quickly, dropping a loaf of bread he had in his hand. Arthur eyed the boy up and down. Torn clothes, dirty face and feet. Arthur blinked at seeing the bare feet. He slowly took a step inside the kitchen, eyeing the place.

"How did you get in here?"

The boy exhaled and took a step back.

Arthur put his hands up. "Don't worry." He said low. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me-" He didn't have time to finish, the boy ran for the door. Too bad the door was right behind Arthur, so the blond just reached out and held onto the thin boy's arm.

The boy whimpered and struggled weakly.

"What are you doing in the... castle?" Arthur couldn't bring himself to yell. Especially when the boy started sobbing.

"P-please don't hurt me? Please..."

The prince shook his head in confusion. Was this boy... this thief really begging and crying and... so absolutely beautiful even through all the dirt stuck to his face.

"P-please...I-I promise I won't do it again. I won't come back. I-I won't-"

"What are you doing here?" Arthur said low and comforting.

The boy sniffled and just shook his head. "Please don't kill me?"

Arthur blinked. This boy actually thought that Arthur would kill him just for eating? This boy, who looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, months even thought Arthur Pendragon would punish him for eating...?

Then again, that was what Pendragons did to thieves. Punish them.

The blond shook his head. "Where do you live?"

The boy froze and Arthur could literally hear him gulp. In that time that he stood unmoving, Arthur finally noticed the huge ocean-blue eyes staring back at him. The cheek bones that poked out through a dirty face. Arthur's blinked then slowly reached out to the side, grabbing a rag then dipping it in a bucket of water.

The boy gasped when the prince's hand reached towards his face. Arthur wiped the boy's forehead with the wet clothe, then made his way down the left side of the thin face, then the right. The prince trailed the wet cloth across the boy's chin, until he could finally see the pale skin that hid beneath all the dirt. The boy literally was... what's the word?

"Beautiful." The blond whispered, making the boy blink in confusion. "What is your name?"

The boy suddenly blushed and looked down.

Arthur smiled. "Come on, tell me."

The boy bit his bottom lip and blushed even more.

"Tell your prince, your name." Arthur whispered.

The boy's ocean-blue eyes trailed up until he met Arthur's. "...Merlin. My name is Merlin."

Arthur blinked and smiled. "Well, Merlin. I can't punish someone for stealing if I didn't see them, now, can I?"

Merlin blinked before a smile came to his lips. "Thank you, your highness. I promise, I won't do it again." He tried to walk towards the door, but the blond still held him in place.

"You won't have to."

Merlin stared.

"Anytime you are hungry, you come to me. You understand?"

The boy nodded quickly.

"You come to your prince, your master, tell me you're hungry and I will give you food."

Merlin nodded still.

Arthur nodded. "Now, come with me, I'll get you a place to sleep and a hot bath." He pulled Merlin with him. He noticed Merlin looked back towards the kitchen table when they were leaving and the prince stopped. "What is it?"

Merlin looked back with huge blue eyes. "I'm hungry."

Arthur chuckled and pulled the boy. "I have something in my chambers you can have."

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make this a little longer, 6 to 7 chapters. In the first chapter, I put Arthur is the prince, I decided to make him king instead, so Uther is dead.

chapter2

Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur walked around the chambers grabbing clothes then looking in the mirror and frowning, then shaking his head.  
Merlin giggled.

Arthur looked back at where Merlin was sitting on a chair and the boy blushed and looked down at his folded hands on his lap. "Sorry... you're funny."

Arthur couldn't help but smile. "You think you could do better?"

Merlin stared for a moment before he looked at all the clothes the prince threw all over the floor. Again Merlin bit his bottom lip, causing something to stir in Arthur's stomach. There was something about Merlin that called out to Arthur, and Arthur wanted to claim it. Merlin got off of the chair and walked over to the bed, grabbed a red jacket, then he walked over to the balcony where a pair of pants were hanging on the glass-door knob. Merlin smiled and turned towards Arthur with a watery smile and lifted the clothes in his hands.

Arthur's brows raised. "I...like it." He nodded with a wide smile.

Merlin nodded back as Arthur walked over and grabbed the clothes. Merlin blushed deeper and stared down as the clothes were taken from his hands. He looked back up when he heard Arthur walking back towards the bed. Merlin's smile lowly faded when Arthur started stripping his clothes off. The boy's breathing picked up as he watched the golden hair reach the tip of Arthur's neck. His back looked smooth to the touch.

Merlin quickly turned his gaze towards the stone floor. "Arthur..." He breathed.

The prince turned back around.

"When's breakfast?"

Arthur smiled. "That's where we're going." The blond looked around his chambers then walked around grabbing layers of clothes. "You're going to have to put these on."

Merlin frowned and looked down at his torn clothes then looked back up at Arthur. "What's wrong with this?"

"You want to make a good impression on the people of Camelot." Arthur insisted with a chuckle. "You very well can't go down in your sleep clothes." He gestured to the sleeping gown.

Merlin then blushed even deeper than earlier.

XOXOXOXO

When they walked into the throne room, Merlin's brows raised and his smile widen at the site of all the lights and decorations. "Wow." He breathed.

Arthur nodded, then gestured for Merlin to walk forward.

"Is it always so colorful?"

Arthur laughed. He seemed to do that a lot around Merlin. "No, today is a special day."

"Oh?"

Arthur nodded again. "Today is the anniversary of my birth."

Merlin smiled as he looked around the throne room. Servants were running around holding stacks of baskets and trays of food. Merlin suddenly frowned as he realized what the king said. "How old are you today?"

Arthur smiled. "22."

Merlin smiled again.

Arthur suddenly frowned. "How old are you, Merlin?"

"17." He smiled. "Since two weeks ago."

"Did you celebrate?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't have anyone to celebrate with... or the money." He exhaled a breath.

Arthur nodded then looked towards where his knights stood. "Why don't you get some breakfast at the table, Merlin? I'll be right with you."

Merlin watched the blond leave then looked over at the table and licked his lips. He didn't have to be told twice. He quickly made his way over and reached out to grab a sausage. The piece of meat was grabbed before he even touched it. He frowned and looked to his left where there stood a beautiful woman;long dark hair and huge blue-green eyes. She smiled as she brought the sausage to her mouth and bit a small delicate piece."I haven't seen you around here before."

Merlin shook his head. "I just... moved in."

The woman nodded then hummed. "How do you like the food?" She leaned closer to Merlin, and the boy inhaled the deep sweet scent of her perfume. "I keep telling my brother that he wastes too much money on food that no bodies going to eat." She shook her head and grabbed a grape then popped it into her mouth. "His friends only come to his parties for the drinks anyway."

Merlin blinked and looked towards the blond king "Arthur is your brother?" He looked back at the beauty next to him, who smiled and nodded then reached out for another grape.

"That's King Arthur, forgetting to mention his adorable and loveable older sister. I'm Morgana." She said annoyed.

Merlin blinked. "If you are brothers... and you're older, how come you don't have the crown?"

"Our father chose him." She sighed. "Anyway, why make it difficult? Besides, Arthur's doing a perfect job... I'd never tell him that face to face, but..." She sighed again. "There are too many people waiting for Arthur to mess up as King." She shook her head. "I won't be one of them."

Merlin nodded in understanding. He reached out and grabbed another sausage and brought it to his mouth. He shut his eyes and hummed.  
Morgana laughed, causing the boy to reopen his eyes and blush.

"When's the last time you ate?"

Merlin licked his lips. "Last night. Arthur gave me some fruit in his chambers, but-"

"His chambers?" Morgana gasped with a small smile.

Merlin stood with his mouth slightly open, and sputtered. "W-well, w-we were just..." He reached out and grabbed a cup of water, suddenly feeling thirsty.

Morgana smiled wider. "What is it then? Arthur never lets anyone into his chambers." She leaned in closer. "Not even me."

Merlin shrugged. "Well...I-I-I...don't know what to say about that." He said low.

Morgana walked closer until her mouth was close to Merlin's ear. "Did he kiss you?"

Merlin spit the water out of his mouth, causing Morgana to yelped and jump back when it squirt her. Everyone looked at the two, and four knights from the other side of the room started charging towards the two.

Merlin gasped and grabbed the handkerchief from his neck. "I am so sorry, Your highness. Please... forgive me? I-I didn't mean to..."

Morgana only chuckled. "It's alright."

"Please..." Morgana grabbed his trembling hands, and Merlin stood frozen for a second. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"It's alright. I'm ok, it's just water, I'll live."

"Hey!"

Merlin gasped again when he realized they were surrounded by knights.

"Get away from the princess." The sword was so close, Merlin could see his reflection on it.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Merlin stared wide-eyed at the knights around Morgana and him.

"Let go of the princess." The head knight snarled again.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Are you blind, or are you just stupid?"

Everyone gasped and stared at the young woman in shock.

Merlin gulped nervously as Morgana raised his hand in hers.

"You can obviously see that I am the one holding him, not the opposite way around."

The knight stared at the joined hands for a short moment. "For-forgive My Lady. He's just a clumsy oaf... H-he wet our princess."

"Of course. And it's just water." Morgana sighed. "Why don't you knights go and find some real dangers instead of going after a poor boy who is obviously no threat?" She taunted.

Arthur, who was standing back and watching curiously about how his sister would handle the situation inhaled with a satisfied smile. It appeared that Merlin had caught her eye as well, as a boy who needed loving friends and a caring family.

The knight who was still speechless, slowly bowed to his princess then each knight walked away silently on by one.

Arthur quickly made his way over. "Are you alright?"

Again Morgana rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Arthur. I already told you, it's just water."

Arthur glanced towards her. "That's great Morgana, but I was talking to Merlin."

The woman smiled wide and knowingly. "Well then, I guess I better mind my own business." With that she turned, grabbed a handful of grapes then walked towards a group of women.

Merlin eyed her as she left then turned back to the king when he cleared his throat. "She's very beautiful." Merlin whispered for only the king to hear.

"Yes, you are... I mean, she is!" Arthur quickly corrected then shook his head.

A smile passed Merlin's lips as his eyes couldn't leave the handsome blushing king.

The king cleared his throat again. "Um... you must be hungry. Here." Arthur reached out for a small cloth napkin then started putting pieces of meat on it.

Merlin grabbed the first piece and stuck in his mouth. "Mm."

Arthur looked towards the boy and smiled. "Good?"

Merlin nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a second piece of meat. "What is it?"

"It's roast beef."

Merlin stuck the second piece in his mouth and chewed. He hummed again when the juices hit his tongue.

Arthur couldn't help but smile wider as Merlin grabbed the cloth filled with food happily then looked around the throan room with wide blue eyes. Arthur's smile slowly faded as Merlin started walking away his eyes looking towards a small hole on the corner of the wall. His sudden frown was partially because of Merlin leaving and partially because of the thought that Merlin hadn't eaten in so long before last night when Arthur gave him the fruit in his chamber.

The rest of Arthur's frown came from the fact that Merlin was now kneeling down near the small hole in the wall.

"What is that insane boy doing?" Someone Arthur couldn't see mumbled.

Arthur's brows narrowed as he saw Merlin pick up a small mouse trap and several woman screamed at the sight of a white mouse with brown spots. The king quickly made his way over.

"Merlin! Merlin st..." The king stopped a few feet away and frowned deeper as he watched Merlin pull a small piece of meat from his napkin then threw it inside the small gate. The mouse quickly ran to the food and quickly nibbled on it.

Merlin got to his feet smiling wide and holding the cage in one hand. "Can I keep him?"

Arthur blinked and stared down at the cage. "It's a rat, Merlin." He said in disgust. "Hand it to the knights, they'll kill it."

Merlin looked inside the cage. "It's a mouse." He corrected, then pulled the cage close to his chest. "It's a baby, why would you want to kill him?"

"The creäture is probably filled with disease."

Merlin frowned. "Just because he's different?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, because of what they eat and where they live."

"He wouldn't be eating that if someone gave him food." Merlin argued back.

Arthur knew people were staring, he knew the whole throan room was staring. But Merlin... and his stupid baby look. With his huge eyes and innocent pale features. Plus that line, 'He wouldn't be eating that if someone gave him food.' It made Arthur think of Merlin. Merlin knew exactly what hunger was and now he felt the same sympathy for a small defenseless and trapped creäture. Merlin so far lived a life of starvation and he didn't want the tiny mouse to stay hungry.

Arthur exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Make sure he stays in the cage." He breathed then made his way towards food table.

Merlin smiled wide. "Thank you!" He looked back down at the mouse. "I shall call you Nemo."

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Arthur blamed himself. He turned away from Merlin because he knew the boy would have that goofy smile that brought the king to his quaking knees. Merlin was happy because he had a pet mouse and Arthur couldn't help but laugh lovingly on the inside. So when he turned back to look for Merlin, the boy was nowhere to be found.

And the king lost it.

"Morgana!"

The woman looked towards her brother's distressed call. "What is it?"

"Morgana, have you seen Merlin?"

A smile appeared on her lips. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I have." She gestured with her finger for her brother to follow. Arthur obeyed with a confused frown on his face. He followed Morgana out of the throan and towards a set of stairs where the woman stopped and turned to her brother. "Don't get mad at him."

Arthur shook his head. "Why would I get mad at him?"

Morgana tilted her head, smiling. "The little darling, already breaking rules."

Arthur's frown deepend into worry and he quickly took four steps around the corner to see Merlin sitting at the top of the stairs with a little white fuzz in the palm of his hand.

Arthur tilted his head so his ear could get a better sound of what Merlin's whispering lips were saying.

"I know that was a terrible cage wasn't it? I know how you feel, I don't like being trapped either. But creatures like you and me... creatures who are weak, who have no one, we have to listen to the strong ones in order to survive. They can easily kick us around and we don't want that. But you don't have to worry, I'm here for you, and you don't have to stay in the cage always. And you can have as much food as you want. Can you hear me? I-"

"Yes, I can hear you Merlin."

The boy's head snapped up to see the king walking towards him. "Arthur! I was just... I-I..." Merlin crinkled his nose then gently put Nemo inside the cage next to him, locked it, then turned back to Arthur with his head down and his hands on his knees waiting for the scolding.

Arthur laughed kindly. "I know what you were doing, Merlin. You're helping your mouse break rules."

Merlin bit his bottom lip and his foot started tapping the floor.

"Don't be so nervous, Merlin. I'm not going to punish you."

Merlin's gaze snapped back up to the king's. "... You're not?"

Arthur shook his head. "You just want to give your new friend some freedom, I understand. I guess... it was unfair to say he has to stay in the cage." Arthur licked his lips and sat next to Merlin on the stairs. "No one likes being trapped." He whispered.

Merlin nodded sadly. And that sadness is what had Arthur reach out his hand and gently run his knuckles across the pale cheek. "Tell me Merlin, what do you mean by that?"

Merlin smiled and looked back up to Arthur. "Do you believe in being cursed?" He whispered back.

Arthur gently tilted in head in question.

Merlin gulped loudly. "I-I was just thinking," He gestured to himself. "What if I'm cursed?"

"Why would you believe that?" Arthur asked softly.

Merlin seemed to be struggling with his feelings, he knew what was bothering him he just didn't want to say.

"Go on, take your time."

Merlin nodded then took a deep quiet breath. "I have no family. I can't even remember what they look like if I did have them." He said desperately. "I'm living each day like it's my last because that's how it always feels. I feel my chest burst but I'm still alive." He shook his head angrily. "If I'm meant to die why hasn't it happened yet? Why should I live full of misery when I can just die in peace."

Arthur stared with his brows narrowed. "You want to die?" He whispered.

"No." Merlin breathed. "I just want to know why I'm alive if since feels so wrong."

Arthur shook his head slowly. "Merlin, I have no idea what you've been through. I don't know what happened to bring you hear in life, but you have to realize that you've already made friends and family that care. You want to know why you're alive? Look around you. Maybe this is where you belong."

Merlin's eyes trailed down the stairs where everything was turning dark in the sunset. His attention was quickly brought back to Arthur when he grabbed his hand. The king had a small smile on his lips. "What about Nemo? If it weren't for you he'd be dead right now. He would probably have a nice warm cat stomach for a home."

Merlin breathed a tiny laugh and looked down at the cage. He reached down and opened it then pulled the tiny mouse out. He blew a kiss to the mouse then handed it towards Arthur who suddenly scoot back with a worried look. Merlin rolled his eyes playfully.

"They don't really bite unless they feel threatened." He bounced his hand gently. "Hm? Or is the mighty king of Camelot scared of a tiny mouse?" He teased.

Arthur frowned. "I'm not scared." He scolded only causing Merlin to laugh.

"Then come on. When you hold him is when you can really see the heart he has on his back."

"Heart?" Arthur said confused.

Merlin nodded and handed Nemo to Arthur, who only grabbed the mouse with interest to see the heart. Merlin pointed to the brown spot on the mouse's back. "Right there."

Arthur leaned down and poked at the heart. "Yes, that is a heart. That's very..." He trailed not wanting to use the wrong word.

"Beautiful?" Merlin suggested.

Arthur nodded. "Well, yes."

Merlin nodded back. "See, just because something is different doesn't mean it's weird or dangerous." He shrugged. "It's unique. Which is a good thing because if we were all the same we all would be bored."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "That makes perfect sense." He looked back up.

Merlin smiled back. "Would you like to see what makes me unique?" He whispered lovingly.

Arthur nodded. "Yes." He whispered back.

Merlin looked down between them for a short moment before he looked back up.

Arthur's smile slowly faded to a frown when Merlin's eyes suddenly turned the most beautiful golden color... Very familiar golden color, then in his hand appeared a small yellow daisy.

"For my king." Merlin whispered.

Arthur stared with an unreadable expression for the longest minute, not knowing how to react. The king finally cleared his throat. "Um... Merlin?"

"Yes?"

Arthur licked his suddenly dry lips. "Your mouse is a girl."

Merlin's smile quickly disappeared. "What?"

Arthur lifted the tiny animal in his hand for Merlin to see what proved the mouse was indeed not a male, but a female.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, I know it's been a while, but if you know me, you know I have some writers block and the only way to get over that is to write new stories which is what I do until I can think about new chapters for these older stories.

chapter5

Arthur ran his hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in front of the thrones. The double doors opened and Morgana quickly strolled in.

"Arthur, goodness! What is it? The knights nearly pulled my arm off, telling me you, said it was urgent." She waved her hands in the air dramatically. Then gasped in surprise when the King grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the throne room.

"Ow! Arth-"

"Make sure no one enters." The king said to the guards, then he slammed the door shut not waiting for a reply.

"Arthur, what in the world is going o-"

"Merlin has magic." Arthur blurted in a whisper, in case anyone outside the door could hear.

Morgana's jaw dropped and she lightly sputtered. "What?"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head and turned to sit on the throne.

"How do you know?" Morgana said low.

"He used it in front of me last night when we were alone." The king reluctantly said. After a too long moment of silence, Arthur had enough. "Standing there with your mouth open isn't going to help, Morgana. Tell me what to do."

Morgana shut her mouth and cleared her throat. "Well... you know what my response would be, Arthur." She said low. "But no matter what I think, I think you should ask yourself what YOU want to do. I mean... did he hurt you? Threaten you with his magic, or did he-"

"He's not that kind of person, Morgana." Arthur breathed, then brought his hands to his face and rubbed. "I know he isn't. Merlin, he... he's the kind of boy who..." The king scoffed. "Saves mice from a terrible fate. He finds the beauty in the most unlikely of places. Merlin, he's... _unique_."

Morgana stared for a short moment before a small smile appeared on her lips. "Are you sure he hasn't put a spell on you?"

Arthur's gaze snapped up to hers and his eyes widen.

Morgana's smile quickly faded and she lifted her hands. "Arthur, I was joking!" She laughed.

"I don't find the humor in that Morgana." He said dangerously low then looked back at the stone floor.

Morgana's laugh faded and wa replaced only with a small smile. "Arthur it was a joke. I'm sorry." She slowly walked towards the other throne and sat down. "Arthur listen, I can tell you like him." She said seriously. "And if you like him so much maybe there's a part of you that wants to see past his magic." She grabbed his hand and gave a gentle squeezed. "And there's possibly a part that's stopping you?" She said curiously.

Arthur blinked and finally looked back into her eyes.

Morgana gulped dryly. "Possibly a part that shouldn't matter anymore." She whispered.

Arthur exhaled and looked towards the throne room doors.

"Arthur? Uther is dead. There is no point in trying to keep him alive through yourself. This is now _your_ kingdom, not his. If you want to run things differently, then do it." She said desperately.

Arthur licked his lips and gently shook his head. "It was just a few days ago I hated just _thinking_ about any sorcerers coming into Camelot." He sighed again. "Am I truly going to change the laws for a boy I just met?" He said confused and looked towards Morgana, who only smiled.

"Is he really just a boy? _Truly_, Arthur?"

The king leaned up in his seat then leaned closer to Morgana. "He has me feeling things I've never felt before. It confuses me, Morgana. I can barely eat without thinking if he's eaten already. I need to make sure he's safe, asleep in bed before I can go to sleep. I haven't even trained the new knights because I've been spending all my time with him."

The woman nodded and smiled even more. "You're in love."

Arthur stared for a moment, waiting for Morgana to laugh again at her joke, but the woman only stared. Arthur jumped to his feet. "That's ridiculous!"

Morgana only smiled as she watched Arthur shake his head stubbornly.

"You make no sense! I've known him a few days only!" Arthur threw his hands in the air.

"That's the first stage of love." Morgana said low then sat back in the seat with her hands folded at her lap.

"What? What are you going on about?"

Morgana smiled wide and looked up at the blond. "Denying it."

Arthur's lip curled in denial. "I thought the first stage of... everything was to ADMIT it."

The woman chuckled. "Not when it comes to love, Arthur Pendragon." She stood up from the throne and walked up to him then gently tapped his cheek. "Do yourself a favor, brother. Run to Merlin, kiss him, marry him and live happily ever after. Before you make me kill you because of your stubbornness."

Arthur exhaled and watched as Morgana lightly strolled out of the throne room.

XOXOXOXO

When Morgana left the throne room she was surprised to see Merlin walking towards her. The boy waved happily. "Morgana! Morgana, guess what!"

"What?" She said as she reached him.

"Arthur found out Nemo is a girl." He chuckled.

"Really?" She looked down at the mouse in Merlin's hand. "How did he find that out?"

Merlin lifted the cage in his other hand and smiled wide.

"Morgana's brows raised. "Wow." She breathed. "I've never seen baby mice before."

Merlin nodded excited. "Me neither! I thought Nemo was only a mouse, but I guess not, since she had babies... Maybe she's under-grown..." He said thoughtfully.

Morgana nodded. "I guess she is."

"Have you seen Arthur?" Merlin sighed. "He's a big baby, he ran when one of the mice was born in his hand."

Morgana laughed. "He's in the throne room. We were just talking about you, matter of fact."

Merlin smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll see you later, Morgana. Arthur wanted to have lunch." He made to walk away.

Morgana chewed her bottom lip laughing. "And... you plan to take Nemo and her new family to lunch?"

Merlin stopped, turned frowning and shrugged. "I don't want to leave her alone. Especially now since she has her new family." He lifted the cage as he said this.

Morgana sighed. "Give them to me."

Merlin quickly pulled the cage away. "Why?"

"I'll baby sit while you have dinner."

Merlin eyed her hands still sticking out. "Come on, Merlin, I'm not going to eat your mice." Morgana stared and sighed when she realized Merlin wasn't going let go. "Come on, sweetheart. Let go. I promise, she'll be safe with me."

Merlin stared down at Nemo in his hand, then sighed and lay her back in the cage. He slowly and VERY reluctantly lifted the cage to Morgana's hands.

"There, see? Nemo and her babies will be perfectly safe." She smiled. "Something tells me Arthur wants to be alone with you." She whispered.

Merlin gave a small smile and blushed light-pink. "What makes you say that?"

Morgana squinted knowingly and nodded. "Trust me."

Merlin smiled and watched the woman turn and walk away whispering to the mice. He looked down at the stone floor chewing his bottom lip as he thought about any reason the king would want to be alone, and smiled more when the one thought popped into his head.

Review Please :)


End file.
